Enough is Enough!
by SushiSandwich
Summary: Cracky one-shot when Eddy realizes he has taken Christie for granted and begs for forgiveness but Christie has her fair share of surprises in store for our favorite Capoeira master!


**Intro:** _After seeing Christie and Eddy's TTT2 endings, it was the last straw for me! It made me really sad for poor Christie. So I decided to write this in-joke between me and a friend in response to those endings and the fact Eddy is always disappearing! Enough is enough indeed! Do I really need a disclaimer? I don't own Tekken but if I did, I'd keep Claudio close! You get the gist!_

* * *

 **Enough is Enough!**

 **Eddy Gordo had finally seen how much he screwed up, a whole megaton of screwing up in fact, having an incredible affinity for going missing for long durations of time even when on mundane trips to the store to get milk. Everyone had told him he was crazy to leave a smoking chick like Christie home alone waiting around and joining the Zaibatsu for healthcare issues was not a move into her good books either. Fast losing the rhythm to Christie's heart, Eddy finds himself buying the best bouquet of roses money would buy and conjuring the best sincere apology he could muster in five minutes around the block.**

 **This apology would be a whole list or more, the list endless and pitiful. It certainly couldn't be half-assed either as Steve Fox and company so helpfully advised. Eddy hoped he would have better luck than Kuma, than again** _ **anyone else**_ **had better luck.**

 **Ringing the doorbell was a sentence in itself, heart beating all the while in timing. It had been a long time since seeing Christie,** _ **infact how long has it been**_ **?** **Said woman then appeared, visibly annoyed and not exactly rolling out the welcome home Eddy parade. Slender arms fold across her buxom chest, eyes glazed over with a** _ **here we go, the Eddy Gordo excuse train choo-choo**_ **attitude.**

 **"Let me guess," Christie rolls her brown eyes sarcastically, "You got lost in the pasta aisle?"**

 **"Christie..."**

 **"That milk took an awful long time to get, didn't it?" she resumes her tirade, "Six months you were gone!"**

 **"Uh..." Eddy thrusts up the roses for emphasis, lost for words.**

 **"Oh here we go! Eddy Gordo, lost for words! So where were you** _ **this**_ **time? Did Jin Kazama need his shoes shining, his boots licked?!" Christie's irate attitude surges, voice upping in extreme annoyance.**

 **"Christie, please forgive me!"**

 **"You are unbelievable! You going on that train was the last straw, I was yelling and yelling and you just snubbed me! Do I have to keep a tracking device on you?! Have you watched at all times, even when you go to the restroom just to make sure you don't just bolt again?!"**

 **Eddy was fast becoming less suave in his suit and more sheepish, uncomfortable and squirming all the while. If he even looked at the roses in his hands, he was sure it would wilt from his discomfort alone. "I'll do whatever it takes!"**

 **Christie dramatically shakes her head, "It's too late Eddy! I've moved on!"**

 **"What?!" Eddy's jaw dropped. How was this possible? "Who with?!"**

 **A hearty pat on Christie's denim clad rear makes the brunette giggle, and Tiger Jackson emerges at her side, arm enveloping around her shapely waist. "Sup Eddy?"**

 **Eddy's jaw nearly hits the ground, looking between the two in utmost disbelief and horror, "Tiger?! Christie what is the meaning of this?!"**

 **"Yo man, me and my supafly gal be chillin' to some beats! Disco ain't dead bro, just like my beats for this rhythm of her heart!" Tiger clicks his tongue with sass and swagger, Christie raising brows with approval. "Hey Christie baby, we're gonna fly in like 15 mins at the dance school to teach them kids some real groovin'!"**

 **"Okay Tiger Stripes," Christie coos, submitting Eddy to the sickening display of disco snuggles when they eskimo kiss, leaving him in a muddle of confusion and queries dance in the pit of his mouth, unable to form a simple sentence. "Sorry Eddy, but Tiger knows the right beats to a girl's heart!" They wriggle their hips in unison as Tiger disco points playfully with a holler and a whoop. "Bonus points for not leaving for six months at a time and actually coming back with milk! Sorry Eddy!"**

 **Disco music blares out the house when the door slams in Eddy's face, leaving no further room for excuses and explanations. On the way back from the block, he finds Kuma sitting on a bench his own musk of rejection heavy in the air, bouquet nestles in his furry lap.**

 **Eddy nods with understanding, "Women trouble?"**

 **Kuma nods with a dejected growl.**

* * *

 **Outro:** _Look Eddy, I know you wanna get even but stop leaving! STOP IT! You're tearing me apart Eddy! And Christie deserves happiness with funky king Tiger! Tee hee, hope you liked the crack. Man I'm thirsty now, someone could give me a review with a soda? That'll be cool, peace out xox_


End file.
